Kenkyūmaru
Kenkyūmaru is the current president of the SRDI and Captain of the 12th Division. He is the oldest Captain, surpassing the Captain-Commander by 40 years. Appearance He is a thin, relatively tall and old man. He's got a very long white beard and white hair as well, tied in a bun on the back, with a grey bao. He uses the standard Captain outfit, with a sleeveless haori. He is seen mostly with his lab outfit. He carries his wakizashi sheathed under his left sleeve of his shihakusho. Personality Being the oldest Captain of Gotei 13, Kenkyūmaru has shown to be the most calm and experienced in battle, as well as the most collected on his thoughts and thoughtful of all. Even though he is quiet and peaceful, his best trait are his well placed and constructed statements and opinions. He also showed to have a slight sarcastic side of his. Because of his inventive spirit, when strategyzing with other companions, he usually says'' "What if I invent (object for the purpose)!". He is the complete opposite of a "crazy scientist" stereotype, having no interest in personal achievement throughout his experiments and researches. He especially likes alchemical experiments, interacting with the different herbs and plants. He dislikes the modern machinery, prefering using traditional methods to research. Powers and Abilities '''Great Spiritual Power:' He has a big amount of Spiritual Power, but not much compared to some Captains. This is due to his life being based on research and not much in fights. It's blue colored. Genius Intellect: Kenkyūmaru is very smart and a great tactitian. He shows proficiency at thinking fast and taking care of problems in a very careful way. His well thought plans and limitless solutions make him a great tactician and strategist. This trait made him president of the SRDI. He seems to have picked up most researches from Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi and continued to investigate. Unlike Mayuri, he does not embody the typical "mad scientist" and is not sadistic at all. *'Master Scientist/Chemist:' Being the head president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Kenkyūmaru developed many antidotes, poisons and potions, capable of great accomplishments. Kidō Master: Having shown using high level Kidō spells, Kenkyūmaru has demonstrated great proficiency with Binding spells and unknown barrier spells. It's not exactly the level of Kidō he can use, but the amount of spells he can cast in a row as well as the strategic purpose of each. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He seems to have enough experience with the sword to use it in a battle. Kenkyūmaru uses combat mostly in self-defense, not being the first resort. He was trained by the Captain-Commander in this type of combat, which makes him proficient enough to handle himself in a fight. Enhanced Endurance: Kenkyūmaru has shown resistance to most poisons and severe injuries. He also takes antidotes to develop protection on his body to ensure an easier battle. Zanpakutō An'non'na (安穏な, Imperturbable): It's a red sheathed wakizashi ''with a black handle. It's kept under his left sleeve. *'Shikai: Its Shikai release command is '''"Restrain" (抑える, Osaeru). In this state, An'non'na's blade starts cracking and, suddently, breaks. After it, it starts shining from the opening of the tsuba ''and a new blade reappears. It was commented that this happening was useless, but it represented the essence of its power. :Shikai's Special Ability: ''An'non'na is capable of destroying the connection between body commands. Kenkyūmaru stated that it is similar like a bridge. His power is to destroy the "bridge" that connects those commands. :*'Ranshinshō '(乱身衝, Body Pathway Dearangement): Instead of restraining connections between the body, An'non'na is able to rearrange the destination of the communications in the body. During a fight, he was able to switch the left leg's command to the right elbow. He chose so because changing a limb to another limb is very easy to get accostumed to. *'Bankai: 'Not yet revealed... Quotes (Explaining his Zanpakutō's ability) "I like to think of our anatomy as a bridge. Every bridge has a beggining and an end, every bridge connects two or more things. My Zanpakutō's power is to make that "bridge" collapse. By cuting through you, I can interrupt your actions. Its name is not actually fitting, since it penetrates the enemy and disrupts his balance." Category:Shinigami Category:Scientist Category:President Category:Captain Category:SRDI